


苹果的故事

by Cokebubble



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokebubble/pseuds/Cokebubble
Summary: 库鲁托少佐抓住偷吃苹果的人
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough
Kudos: 1





	苹果的故事

**Author's Note:**

> ＊一个比较丧的文，因为丧所以和生日错开发
> 
> ＊可以算是要塞文的番外，但应该不影响阅读
> 
> ＊有古鲁瓦尔多约R2-R4和威廉R1的背景剧透，有一些威廉R4的发散臆测

轮岗卫兵傍晚看见大队长经过，该是要下到地库里去。这个军官在要塞尤其凛冽的山风里停下，像挑刺似的皱眉看了他一阵，然后过来告诉他不远处另一个角落更遮风些。

让人松了口气。若对方是相熟的小军官，卫兵多半还要调侃是不是想去储藏室偷两口酒喝，只可惜这边地库和酒最近的东西怕是储备过冬的皱苹果，等那几个麻袋憋出酒味也忒久了点。大队长看起来实在开不起玩笑，若没听过风评卫兵也真会以为他是那种时刻疑心平民部下滑头不敬的“军校菁英”。他军校出身不假，不过士兵们私下交头接耳最多的是另一个传言…有他在的部队，经历再严酷的战役也能活着回来。

目前为止，当真看不出大队长有这种能耐。但即便这卫兵听过老兵份量的闲话，和人开着玩笑底下对迫近的战斗仍然和任何新兵一样害怯，传言里九分是假也好，哪怕有一分不虚也让他肚子里时而难捱的挣腾稍微轻些。而这个军官…卫兵还没高明到能看清别人心里转着的打算，只隐约地、像并没有其他希望的人那样试图从微渺中觉出一点安慰。

丝毫没有根据地，他猜着这个会告诉他哪里站岗受风小些的人，在更艰险的战斗里会不会把他们抛下。

❧

队部参谋要找大队长谈军备时，在驻地找了一圈没有找见人影。

参谋嘬着烟叶，倒不算十分恼。要着急上火，刚接下这班差事的时候早该急了。士兵太嫩，训练太急，光这一项就足让出兵变成赔本买卖，何况统军的是那个素有恶名的黑王子，这殿下本人开战以后会有什么动静还未可知，布隆海德议事厅的筹码响声已经几乎让他这个参谋听见，将来的战斗无非权臣和王族博弈的砝码，蚀掉血本的是他们这些倒霉的小角色而已。

让整个事态没那么难以忍受的，也还就是这个他从前就共事的大队长。

倒不是真像有些新兵传言里那么神乎其神，但也不像几个升官慢了一步的上尉轻哼出来的“明明是个软蛋”。该怎么说...大队长也许称不上天纵之才，但这人板脸一字一句听完前哨的报告，再黑着眼圈盯着沙盘推一阵功夫，说出来的意见既不比故弄玄虚的家伙差些，搞不好还能讲出更精细周全的算计。如果说聪明是人的能耐而不是凭老天赏脸，那有认真的劲头当然也是种很不坏的能耐。

而且看见他在战场上好像在血和泥里挣着爬着也要达成战略的模样...就知道这个大队长完全不是软蛋。

总的来说，合作愉快。一时跑得找不见人倒没什么所谓，现在还不是最急的时候。参谋再切一段烟叶的时候想，不如说，这个大队长开点小差,偶尔为自己打算打算...更不见得是坏事。

听说加上自己亲见，大队长未免太有挡在别人面前的勇气，只是目前为止他运气好得有点离奇。但运气用完的时候战场上太不为自己着想的军官不能长久地当个军官，一个死长官抵不上普通士兵。

而大队长到了现在，满可以负手做个士兵后面的指挥官。这人看起来不像有好人家男孩对家国荣耀傻乎乎的念想，也没有穷小子放手一搏的狠劲。后一点来说可不像参谋自己。

所以说...这样的人，拼起命来当兵又是做什么？

❧

第二天预备晚饭的时候，部队厨长发现苹果少了几个。

其实，火腿少了，面包也少了。新入伍的兔崽子总偷吃没够，这样事情他见得多，不会大惊小怪。但那几麻包苹果是厨长问还留在要塞附近的农家买的，是冬天前最后一次收成，长得很漂亮也没有遭虫，摆在储藏室里红得叫人心里喜欢。

但是吃了也罢，现在要塞空气里有他熟悉的味道，到时候人喂给这片泥土地的，总比他喂给这些兔崽子的苹果要红。死人在地里了无牵挂地烂掉，而一百样悔过缠着活人。没喂够这群新兵能算是其中一种。

先这样吧，厨长想着，叫帮厨士兵量出随例的干粮。等活下来，再好好收拾这群孙子…话说回来，究竟是哪个干的？

❦

这是苹果故事的第一部分，提的问题很不好答。头一个问题卫兵大概看见大队长的脸色就问不出来，第二个问题参谋倒不惮于问，但这种问题长官问的时候答案有多肉麻，平辈之间回答起来就有多搪塞。即便大队长惯来认真，也不一定坐下来和参谋畅谈一番自己悲苦飘零的童年、隆兹布鲁对他的再生之恩、和如今自己为国效死的决心，那样不但大队长自己拉不下脸来，参谋也会真的认为他是软蛋。

最后一问更是麻烦。既然被卫兵看见，参谋又遍寻不到大队长，苹果怕正是给他偷偷吃了。而既然厨长竟察觉出来，这人多半还没有少吃。

大队长亲自跑去仓库偷苹果吃就实在非常尴尬。话说到这里，简直难以继续。

但也许当事本人会有不同的见解。

❦

地库里库鲁托少佐和苹果坐得很近，差不多伸手就够得到。但他擦着军刀，看不出任何偷吃的打算。

与食欲上的克制相对应的，他知道自己不该在仓库里待得太久，但仍不免留恋眼下难得的休憩。自然，这可以称作是种软弱…可是他也知道自己专在这样的地方能够定心思索，要塞驻守的纷繁事务此刻也显出更明晰的条理。

就是这样空气中杂着泥土和些微霉味，叫人觉得阴暗逼仄的地方，加上一丝若有似无的苹果甜香…也许比他记忆中愈加模糊的故乡更能唤起几分柔和的暖意。那该已经是十多年前，村落的名字他若想想还能记得起。那时候…

这时候门倒开了。也许刚才太心不在焉，少佐被这动静一惊，手指滑蹭着在军刀上豁开道口子。他攥拳先遮住了伤口，才回身看向来人。

“——唔，是你啊。”那人说，好像对军中仅次于主帅的军官毫不在意，“行了…你不用站起来。”

“…殿下。”

开门的正是那个黑王子。从这没谁会公开讲出的绰号也能知道此人行事未必符合对王子的期望，异于常人当然要致使不安，而不安催发的疏离或屈从远比理解为多。先前站岗的士兵很乐意窃笑着谈长官的闲话，但提到王子殿下就像提他老家林间难以捉摸的怪异传说只好偷声低语；而那个在眉头紧锁的大队长面前也能高谈阔论一番的辎重官，说起这位贵人却不免小声咕哝些不够殷勤的词句。能举的例子还有很多，但总而言之，不是能在地下室遇到后愉快畅谈的人。

而库鲁托少佐此刻表情越发纠结，除了上面显而易见的理由外大概也有其他。比如说，他刚从念旧的思绪中给惊起，还未来得及担心自己是否会被长官看作游手好闲的懒人，就先看见这位王子殿下泰然自若地走向储藏室更深处，摸出匕首来从橱柜径自给自己切一碟冷盘。随后这位当朝太子略作停顿，像是在考虑地库里一袋袋堆叠的葱头和土豆能不能算是够格的夜宵，甚至还挑了一个来细为端详。此时库鲁托少佐终于忍受不住，发出一点难以置信的小声音。这下王子殿下看向他了。

应该知道的是，隆兹布鲁的王子殿下被称作黑王子并不单单是因为他眼睛是种不吉利的血色，但他看向别人的目光确实因为这个绰号而更添染几分让人不安的胁迫意味。库鲁托少佐被这么盯上实在过于不幸，也就全没了他在队部参谋眼中算无遗策的风度，但那个王子殿下很快失去兴趣似的转过头，看样子已经打算回去。

“...殿下，呃，”这时候库鲁托少佐费劲地开始，并且因为刚才那种目光又回到他身上而更不自在，“那个，您手边那个袋子里有苹果，如果您需要的话...”

几乎难以察觉地，王子殿下皱了皱眉，好像被人这样搭话是个令他不快的意外。但他也真的俯身翻开布料捡出一个苹果，很谈不上贵雅地嗅了嗅，再拿了一个。

本来已经在一边收声敛息打算假装自己并不存在的库鲁托少佐差点被这第二只苹果正中面门。

倒不一定是王子殿下故意刁难。少佐从他推门进来开始就急着把军刀归鞘，但又很不乐意让这个王子看见自己手上的伤口。这样一来他只好提防着王子的动静，偏偏这番动静出格到他没办法专心。这一切都让他在遭遇苹果突袭时尤其狼狈。

苹果撞到长凳再滚落到地上的钝响很有几分哀切。王子殿下轻轻哼了一声。

“在我们国家军队里，”若这是玩笑话，从王子的语调里也很难听出来，“喜欢藏在地下室里、却连苹果都接不住的军官可不多见，库鲁托少佐。”

“殿下…恕属下直言，会用水果打下属的统帅更是闻所未闻啊…”

话才出口库鲁托少佐自己先哽了一下。一般来说，就算长官再平易不拘他也难得真和对方谈笑，况且对方是战场上所谓如同鬼神的黑王子，而他接上的实在算不上恭维的好话。但王子殿下不为所动地看着他。

“我看还是埋伏在储藏室的少佐更稀罕吧，”那位王子殿下说，语气并不比刚才活络，“这人给自己找的位置倒相当隐蔽，刚才还对我白刃相向…相当可疑。”

“殿下…我只是好好看着储备，否则后勤怕是要瘫痪了。”

若刚才是太过惊讶而失言，这次就未免没有什么便利的借口。但王子殿下只是对他稍微点头，平时缺乏表情的脸上倒似乎有一分活气。这人再整理了一下托盘里的战利品，大概现在真的要放军人独自享受地下室的宁静。

但库鲁托少佐被一种难以理解的冲动攫住，他并不自认敏锐过人，但此刻却从流言缠绕的模糊形状里看出什么更捉摸不定的东西，并且说来不敬…也像不安的野兽，在风中隐约闻到一丝同类般的气息。

“失礼了，属下只是在这样的仓库里觉得更平静些，”他不指望这位王子殿下听见似的说，“是因为以前的事…若您想知道的话。”

王子殿下转过头，脸上表情仍不能算是有礼貌的感着兴趣，但他也毕竟没有抬手推开门。

“有人想和我谈生平，真是稀奇的事，”他现在完全看着少佐了，“…就让我听听看吧。”

❧

当真和长官讲起过往的尴尬之处，库鲁托少佐短时间内就完全体会到了，而且因为自己的理由还比常人更甚些。他不出声地坐了一阵，再沉默下去很不是办法。

“是十几年前的事情，”他最后说，无论怎样斟酌都看到字眼里的陷阱，“那时候涡还太多，家父当时想来是在冯迪拉多边境巡逻时找到我，但即便知道更详细的方位也…抱歉，在下忘记说与家父并无血缘关系…”

王子殿下点点头，好像对这番逻辑并不明晰的述说不存在疑问。

“至于在下怎么流落到那个地方，也许是和家人失散后又在荒野感染了恶疾，在并不清醒的状态下被涡兽捉住…被隆兹布鲁的军队发现时也许可说和死人没什么两样，但也多亏家父和那件事，在下如今才能在这里。”

“这样吗。…我倒是听说，古尔德病很少有能治愈的。”

“——想来并非是那种病。只是当时在下除了皮肉伤以外，脏器也似乎多有损伤…”

关于荒原上与涡有关的疾病，这个据传在连队待过的王子很可能知道得比旁人来的多，但若他怀疑库鲁托少佐正犯着欺君之罪，也丝毫没有表现出来。

“总之，当时军队里其他人认定我活不久了。细节当然不必讲来烦扰您，实际上在下也记得不算很清，若有让您觉得奇怪之处只好预先道歉…但那时就连在下自己，也不觉得自己能撑过下一个旬日。”

而库鲁托少佐，从他讲出故事起恐怕就要犯一种立意良好的欺君之罪。好比说…

> _…他当然记得自己是怎样像垃圾一样被丢在那个边陲之地。即便后来在军校里他也想办法回避军医和检查，过于明亮的灯光让他一次次回想起无影灯下撕心裂肺的痛楚。而在记忆过分鲜明的那个时候他躺在粗粝的地上，眼睛睁开看见涡逼近时那种变幻不定的异样光彩，合上眼睑则是清醒的噩梦绵延不绝。他并不知道自己这副身体里余下多少血液，但血流随着心跳在自己眼前炸开苍白的火焰，有似最初黑影翳蔽故乡天空时，自己手心荒谬烧灼的剧痛。_
> 
> _而他并非觉得自己不能撑过时日。只是在部队的货运马车里每一次颠簸都像内脏痉挛着抽搐，勉强喝下的汤水和药引再咳上来带着一种乏力的浅红，血早就不够浓稠，而胃液里有食物和他自己腐烂的味道。那时他愈加流连的是短暂失去意识时阴暗且罔顾一切的宁静，广阔若飞鸟未曾展翅的天空，仿佛诸神仅于此时垂下慈悲的帐幕。他不觉得自己可能死，却以身体里残存的力气希冀恋慕着死的可能。_

“军队回到隆兹布鲁境内以后，在一个村庄驻扎休整。和现在一样，是不该打扰住民的，但接连几天都下着雪，家父认为这样下去太冷不是办法，就去求村上面包房的主人，让我在壁炉边睡上几晚。现在想来不可思议，他可能是当时唯一一个认为我只要老实吃药吃饭、再暖和睡几觉就能康复的人。”

> _自然不是鲁格∙库鲁托第一次违反军纪，这个老军人多半在小酒馆里和村里人喝得称兄道弟，让磨坊主抹着眼睛在壁炉旁边铺上额外的稻草，也许还加了条毯子让“他那个倒霉小子”睡舒服些。同样是这个人，晚上休息之前特地来看了他一回。后来他知道那天队医和老军人谈过，说若再不吃东西的话人无论如何没可能活下去。_
> 
> _但鲁格∙库鲁托丝毫没有看着将死之人的晦气感觉，这人看上去心情不坏，每天对他说他气色好了不少，虽然拍肩膀时差点把他憋下去的药汤打出来。那也许不是他当时承受得了的善意…但毫无疑问是种安慰。_

“‘房间里有明天做馅饼用的苹果，不准偷吃！’有天他临走的时候这么说，我很想知道他为什么认为我有偷吃的本事…因为他没走一会我就又开始吐，因为不想弄脏毯子就滚到了地板的锯末上，这次比之前任何一次都来的恶心，我以为自己快死了。”

讲到这里库鲁托少佐特意看了看王子殿下。若要拒绝再听，下属看起来将要详细描述自己怎么在地上吐一滩的时候显然是个合适的机会。眼下这位殿下没要眼中噙泪安慰他一番，但仍然不疑有异地等他说下去。

“真的很疼。我在地上趴了好久，找不到力气爬回垫子上去。但后来我想，至少别躺在那滩脏东西里，于是，原谅我…在地上翻滚了一下，但当时大概晕了头，滚到了另一边撞在墙角的包裹上。是那袋苹果。”

“说来真是惭愧…我当时已经想着大概要在那个地方睡一晚，但实在睡不着。这个时候我越来越想尝一口袋子里的苹果。”

> _袋子没有系住，而他发觉自己很久没有和它们靠得这么近，他身后苹果枝叶散发出的平淡甜香几乎把他围拢。_
> 
> _他刚刚吐完，不断渗着冷汗，脸颊发烫而且心脏剧跳，浑身一阵阵打摆子似的发抖，好像这一次最后的宁静真的要现身在痛苦彼端。但苹果也在那，酸、甜、闭塞的壁炉房间里有种清凉的味道，泥土丰饶、春夜花朵雪白、而夏日的枝头阳光旋舞。他家乡的小院子里也许有这样一棵果树，若没有的话，那想必是在每一个漂泊者内心对故乡的怀恋里都生长着同样的果实枝叶，在夜晚把人温柔裹覆。_
> 
> _他从来没有这么想吃一只苹果。_

“现在想想，那房间里也许有师傅要起夜准备明天的面包，若看见我想必十分尴尬…好在没有。我对着那个袋子又拉又扯，如果收效不大也许还会用牙咬，所幸有一个滚了出来，掉在我身边。”

“起先我满足于闻着它的味道，刚才犯着的恶心退下去了些，我就稍微咬开小口去舔着果肉的味道。那个苹果很脆，汁水稍微吸一下就没有了，我只好咬开一点再咬开一点，每块果皮能在嘴里含好久。吃到平常一口的量时我又吐了，但还想继续，这样又吃了一口。”

> _他没有说的是，这样吃着的时候他开始无声无言的哭泣，而他本以为自己不再有这么多的眼泪，之前或者之后他都没有这样哭过。大滴大滴的泪水从他脸上滚落，滑进嘴里和酸甜的苹果汁水一起搅合着咽下，味道过于怪异，但他并不停下。_
> 
> _那时他不能算是成人，有过那些经历以后也很难再称为孩子，而他的眼泪不属于成人也不属于孩子，更像在他血管里潜藏着更原始更本源的动物般的人，它吃因为它想活下去，它哭因为它活着。_

“第二天家父来接我的时候我还躺在地上，他差点以为我夜里发作死了。但我确实很久没有睡得那么熟过，那天我稍微吃了点东西。后来从村子出发的时候，我吃了一沿苹果馅饼，没有吐出来。可能正是如此， 在下才更愿意待在这样的储藏室里。”

“这是在下的故事，希望没有让您太不满意…不，因为以前在下并没讲过故事，所以很可能让您觉得不满意…但抱歉，就是这样了。”

“…嗯。”王子殿下顿了顿才说，毕竟应该没有下属会给自己效忠的君王讲这种边吃边吐的诡异故事，这样他做出没头没脑的回答也许是可以原谅的，“…告诉我你的名字，库鲁托少佐。”

“什…抱歉，威廉∙库鲁托，殿下。”

“我该用故事回礼吧，可惜我没有故事，”王子殿下这么说了，好像刚才从未问那个问题，这就显得不大有王室的礼貌，“但我听过一种说法。据说在荒野里离涡太近的人，固然大部分会患病，也有少数人因之得到了力量——力量因人而异，但多与靠近涡的当时，这些人的意志而定，有些想要保护同伴，有些想活下去。也据说，得到这样的力量以后，人并不再完全是人，而更像是怪物。”

听到最后一句的时候，库鲁托少佐脸色完全发白了。也许他没有注意，但他握着军刀刀鞘的指节也是一样地发白。

“非常抱歉，但在下并不认为自己懂得您的意思，殿下。”

“是吗。我还以为有你的经历之后，会有不同的见解，”这位王子殿下没什么起伏地继续说，“比如，若自己的意志足以从混沌中取得能从死地回来的力量，那么为何是意志薄弱之辈会指其为怪物，而不是相反。”

“在下没有您所说的那种力量，也许该算在您所说的意志薄弱之辈里面。但是也因为之前的事，在下更知道能站在此处的意义…若能凭自己的力量做到什么的话，在下宁愿能保护他人。在下自己经受的，加倍不愿让其他人承受。”

“你这么想吗。这世上确有许多不同的意志，也许一种不比另一种更不像人一些。我等着看你那一种被践行，”王子殿下看着他说，“但是…我听见你说的了，威廉∙库鲁托。”

库鲁托少佐这时抬头，今天第二次对上那种据称不祥的目光。这一回他隐约懂得自己之前的奇异冲动，才在完全陌生的长官面前讲出那个从未对别人讲过的故事…因为这个可怖的古鲁瓦尔多王子殿下缺乏感情的眼中，映出未加扭曲的威廉∙库鲁托自己。

而王子殿下转身离开时，余光瞥见库鲁托少佐早先手上划开的口子光洁如初。

古鲁瓦尔多并没说什么，但他把手里那只苹果扔了过去。

这次被接到了。


End file.
